warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Putty Tat Trouble
Putty Tat Trouble is a 1951 Looney Tunes short featuring Sylvester and Tweety, in which Sylvester has a feud with another cat over the canary. Plot Tweety is cleaning out his nest ("This is what I get for dreaming of a White Christmas!") when both Sylvester and another red cat notice him. They both try to catch him, only to run into each other. The red cat bashes Sylvester over the head and takes Tweety, but Sylvester retaliates. The rest of the cartoon involves Sylvester and his fellow feline constantly trying to one-up each other and get Tweety, who seems to merely be enjoying himself (i.e. imitating a fake canary, asking to go for a ride on the red cat). The short climaxes when Sylvester and the red cat see Tweety's hat on a thin ice rink, and go after it. Tweety is then revealed to be cutting a circle around them; he asks for his hat, which Sylvester desperately obliges in a bid for mercy, and finishes the circle, causing the cats to fall into the frigid water. Back from where we started before, Tweety is shown in the next scene resuming shoveling snow out of his nest. Sylvester and the red cat are in their homes with their feet in warm water, constantly sneezing. Tweety says "Gesundheit!" to each, and resumes his work as the cartoon fades out. Availability * VHS - Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 5) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four * VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety * VHS - Tweety: Home Tweet Home * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Censorship * The FOX version of this cartoon cut out the fighting with the rifle and ashtray to Sylvester and the other cat. * The CBS version also cut out the fighting with the rifle and ashtray, along with the scene of Sylvester firing a rifle through the pipe, and the bullet passing through the orange cat's body. Trivia * The opening title sequence of this cartoon are very similar to that of "Canary Row". * The unnamed orange cat from this cartoon would reappear in "Tweet and Sour". * This is one of the Tweety & Sylvester cartoons where Sylvester doesn't speak. * Unlike most cartoons reissued during the 1959-64 season, the original closing was kept. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:1951 films Category:1951 shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1951 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Films Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Voice Characterizations by Bea Benaderet Category:Voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with voices by Bea Benadret Category:Camera by Ken Moore Category:Camera by John W. Burton Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by John Carey Category:Animation by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stallling Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons orchestrated by Milt Franklyn Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Sound Effects by Treg Brown Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Eddie Selzer Productions Category:Cartoons produced by Edward Selzer Category:Edward Selzer Productions Category:Produced by Edward Selzer Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Written and Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster